Gentlemen's Club
by Demoninmysoul
Summary: Please come in, and take a look around in the club of excellence and elegance. These gentlemen share more than one trait. The most important however is that they are THE BEST in their field. Poirot X Avengers X Batman X Harry Potter (so far, but I'm open to further suggestions) Oneshot


**A/N.:** Another oneshot plotbunny with many crossovers. I was actually watching Poirot when it came to me and I didn't want to lose it, so here it is! Enjoy!

_**Harry Potter X Avengers X Batman X Poirot (so far)**_

* * *

It was a little known fact, that there was an elite club in London. It was invite only and the highest acknowledgement a single gentleman could achieve. There were requirements of course, and great potential in this club.

The members had to be above fifty years old and had little to no thought or chance to change their single status. They were also the best in their chosen field.

It was however not a place to boast and play up ones talents. No, they were all equal and did not tolerate such unsightly behaviour. They chat, drink fine beverages, indulge in a pipe or cigar, listen to classical music, even play some if their mood permits. It's a place to unwind in polite, pleasant company.

One member was Hercule Poirot, the greatest detective with a taste for clues and a great compassion. He already chose his successor, Sherlock Holmes, if the man mellowed enough not to make a fool of himself in the club by the time he reached the age to join.

Another member was a renowned Potions Master, who gained his membership with his unparalleled social web of influence, Horace Slughorn. He was contemplating Anthony 'Tony' Stark his successor, for even if the man was crude, he gained allies left and right, but similar to Hercule, Horace decided to wait and see if the man stayed with his 'in-your-face' attitude.

The one, who would gain his membership based on his Potions is one Severus Snape, but he was too young still for it, though his name was on the list since he gained his Mastery. He was not only the greatest in his field, he would fit right in into their club.

They contemplated adding Albus Dumbledore, but he wasn't the best in anything and dabbled in too many things to even count, making him a Jack O' Trades, mediocre in everything even if he could've been great. Not to mention his penchant for manipulating, which was a behaviour none of the members tolerated in their midst. They steered clear of the 'old Headmaster', lest he gets a brilliant idea to try manipulating the World's Best.

Nickolas Flamel would have been in, based on his Alchemy, but he was married and thus that idea was discarded.

Tom Riddle was another candidate, but as he turned to evil, no matter on what base, he was sadly disqualified. His future would've been great, and they all mourned the day they had to cross his name off.

They welcomed Steve Rogers on the other hand, for his superior body and biggest heart of all. His body was younger than the rules stated, but as he was born more than fifty years in the past, and the poor man really needed a place he could call his own, he was admitted and welcomed with open arms. He fit in perfectly.

Another honored member was Alfred Pennyworth, Bruce Wayne's butler, who proved to be the most loyal of all.

The list went on, with little to well-known figures, but they all had something in common.

They were all good guys. Maybe not the heroes, but they were doctors healing, helping and giving mercy, administrators keeping the chaos at bay, analyzing data, making new ideas blossom into existence, athletes, teachers, cooks and so much more, and all had something unique to add.

This is a gentlemen's club, a place they could share, a place where they were welcome and appreciated. They came here every week to regain their equilibrium, to regain their calm, even to seek help when they needed a specialist no matter if it was work or personal matters that needed help.

It may be an innocent thing, but if there were ever a need, where the heroes failed, where corruption went too far, where cruelty, bigotry or simple bad intention got out of hand, they smoothed out the creases, gently, from the shadows.

Let's pray that these pleasant fellows wouldn't EVER have to show just WHAT they're capable of together, and remain a jovial little gathering of gentlemen.

* * *

**A/N.:** Please review! I accept other members, even from universes I'm not familiar with, but only if you write the background and reasons you chose that character and their field they excel in. Any additions witt be in further chapters, this'll stay the same, and I'll try to order any new members and refer to the one who wrote it in the end of the chapter.

2014.06.04


End file.
